Don't Fear The Cold
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Gena and Cassie run into an alien who seems cold, but shows them they don't have to be afraid. Requsted by guestsurprise.


**A story guestsurprise, who owns Cassie and Gena, requested. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Don't Fear The Cold**

Cassie and Gena were at the Mansion that afternoon, having gotten out of school and off work earlier. Rachel and Sasha were out having a girl's day and a lot of the aliens were off at work. "What should we do, Gena?" asked Cassie.

"I'm not sure," said Gena. "I suppose we could watch a movie."

Cassie shrugged. "I guess, but I'm not really in the mood," she admitted.

"I'm not either," Gena admitted and then sighed.

A few minutes later, Cassie began shivering a little. "Is it cold in here, or is it just me?" she asked.

Gena looked at her. "It can't be cold in here. It's at least ninety-seven degrees outside," she said.

"It's not you, Cassie," spoke a low, spectral voice, making both of them freeze and look to see who was there. Then, Cassie felt cold, clawed hands grab her shoulders. "It's me," came the voice again in her ear.

Screaming, Cassie jumped up as did Gena and they saw a bluish, somewhat transparent figure materialize more so they could see him. He was mostly blue and black with huge wings and green eyes that looked like they could pierce through them. He chuckled. "Hello, Gena. Hello, Cassie. I've come to get you," his voice came again. It sounded so spooky it made both of them shiver. The last part of his sentence also set them on edge. Gena pushed Cassie behind her as the creep took a few steps closer.

"Stay back!" Gena said warningly.

The ghostly creep chuckled. "You're spunky. I like that," he said.

"I mean it!" she said to him.

"I'm sure you do," he answered her. "But can you fight a ghost?"

With that, he suddenly jumped up and flew at them, making them scream loudly. "Cassie, quick! Run!" Gena screamed, pushing her daughter ahead of her to keep her somewhat shielded from the monster that was chasing them.

"There's no place you can hide where I won't find you," the monster chuckled again, sounding amused as they kept running and he kept chasing them.

Suddenly, Gena and Cassie split up, going separate ways. "Oh, the old splitting up trick, hmm?" they heard him muse. "That won't do you any good."

Cassie whimpered as she ran, going into a room nearby and slamming the door shut. "He won't catch me in here," she said to herself as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm afraid that's where you're wrong, Cassie," came the monster's voice as she felt his clawed hands grab her. She screamed and tried to get free, but he held her and chuckled in amusement before deciding to let her try to outrun him and so let her go, chuckling as she ran in terror.

"Gena! Gena!" she screamed, hoping to run into her or Four Arms. Or even Snare-Oh. Someone who could protect her from this monster.

Gena was still running when she heard Cassie scream her name and raced to her fast and both girls took off down the hall, stopping short when the ghostly monster suddenly popped up in front of them and let out a loud chuckle, scaring them into running the other way. He kept it up until they ended up right where he wanted them, which was in his room.

Cassie and Gena raced into the room, but before they could close the door, a cold gust of wind came at them, freezing them in ice from the knees down. They couldn't escape as they watched their captor chuckle and enter the room, locking the door behind him.

"Well, well, well, what a catch," he chuckled. "I did tell you both you wouldn't be able to hide from me."

Cassie was shaking hard from the cold ice and fear. "What are you going to do to us?" she asked fearfully.

He chuckled and went over to her, making her shiver more as he picked her up and set her on his bed. He did the same for Gena. "Your ice bindings will melt in this hot weather," he said. "But not for a bit, which means you two are my prisoners and will become victims of mine."

Gena tried to struggle. "Let us go!" she demanded.

"Don't hurt us, please!" Cassie begged and then whimpered fearfully. "Please," she begged again.

She saw him come closer until his mouth was right by her ear. "Shh, child," he shushed her in a gentle tone, although it did sound a little spooky.

"Get away from her! Don't you dare hurt her!" Gena said angrily.

The blue figure pulled back as if alarmed. "Hurt you?" he asked. "Good grief, Gena, Four Arms would have my head if he found one claw mark on you."

That made both girls pause. "You won't…hurt us?" asked Cassie.

"Never," he said firmly. "I had only meant to give you a bit of a scare as a joke and went a little overboard, I'm afraid."

Gena and Cassie shared a look before looking back at him. "You know Four Arms?" asked Gena.

Their captor nodded. "He's one of my best friends and he's bragged non-stop about his beautiful fiancée and beautiful daughter," he answered, folding his wings around him so it looked like he was wearing a cloak. He then stepped up to Cassie and gently rubbed her cheek with the back of his claws. She flinched a little when he reached for her, but calmed down when she felt the gentle touch. "I'm sorry I went a bit too far in scaring you, girls, but please believe me when I say I'd never hurt you."

Cassie looked up at him. "You mean it?" she asked.

He nodded and then smiled. "Sounds like you two need more convincing," he said as he reached for them and started tickling them. They laughed and tried to squirm away from his tickling claws, but with their feet still encased in ice, they couldn't escape as then Gena saw him focus his attention on Cassie, tickling the young girl with both hands and she laughed.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOP!" she begged him.

He chuckled. "Four Arms was right. You do have a cute laugh," he said in a teasing tone as he lifted up her shirt just enough to show her belly button and tickled her belly button, making her squeal, but what made the walls shake with her laughter was when he blew raspberries into her stomach.

Cassie couldn't stop laughing as she felt more raspberries blown into her sensitive stomach, but then she felt her captor stop tickling her and she breathed hard to catch her breath and looked up at him.

"Rest, Cassie," he said, stroking her head for a moment before looking over and smirking evilly at Gena.

"Your turn, Gena," he said with a chuckle and she was soon reduced to a laughing, squirming mess as he tickled her to pieces for a bit before stopping, seeing she was having a bit of trouble breathing. By this time, the ice around their ankles was nearly melted and their captor phased his hands through the leftover ice, making it break apart from the girls as he then covered them with a blanket, lightly tickling them for a short moment to hear them giggle again as he chuckled.

Cassie then looked at him. "Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Big Chill," he said to her. "It's nice to finally meet my sister-in-law and my niece that I've heard so much about."

Both of them looked astonished. "You consider us family, even though you just met us?" asked Gena.

Big Chill gently chuckled. "Gena, there's something you should know about all the aliens that live here. We accept anyone who comes to live here as part of the family, even if it is a while before we officially meet them," he said. "Some of us stay hidden and wait for a perfect opportunity to meet the newcomers because we know they'll be frightened of us until we can calm them down when we do meet them."

She nodded in understanding. "But you're not frightening," she said honestly.

He smiled. "That's because you now know me, but earlier you didn't," he said gently before placing another blanket over them. Cassie suddenly reached out and hugged him, surprising him, but he returned the hug, rubbing her back a little as he gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead in affection, doing the same to Gena when she hugged him.

"You two rest," said Big Chill with gentle insistence, watching as both Cassie and Gena soon feel asleep and he watched them for a moment before he saw Cassie suddenly open her eyes.

"Uncle Big Chill?" she asked.

A bit surprised she had taken to calling him that so quickly, he came over. "Yes, Cassie?" he asked.

She gave him a pleading look and then he saw Gena give him the same look and he smiled as he then lay down between them and they cuddled up to him, smiling.

"I think you're an awesome uncle," said Cassie, falling asleep again.

"And I think you're an awesome brother-in-law," said Gena before she fell asleep too.

Big Chill gently chuckled. "You two are awesome as well," he said softly before he joined them in a peaceful sleep as the day became the peaceful night.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
